The invention relates to a double clutch transmission with an input shaft, a main shaft and an intermediate shaft, each connectable to the input shaft by one of the clutches.
A double clutch transmission, in which a transmission input shaft and a gear output shaft are arranged coaxially with one another, or with a central axis, is known, for example, from DE 41 23 493 A1. The two clutches of the double clutch are in each case connected in a rotationally fixed manner to an intermediate shaft. The output torque can be transmitted to the transmission output shaft from the two clutches in each case via a countershaft arranged parallel to the central axis. The transmission output shaft is supported firmly on the one hand in a transmission housing and on the other hand in relation to an intermediate shaft.
A double clutch transmission in which a transmission gear input shaft and a transmission gear output shaft are arranged coaxially with one another, or with a central axis, is also known from EP 0 987 467 A2. The two clutches of the double clutch are in each case connected in a rotationally fixed manner to an intermediate shaft. These two intermediate shafts carry the drive gears for all the different speeds with the exception of an output drive constant at the transmission gear output end. One intermediate shaft is in the form of a hollow shaft and mounted or supported radially at its transmission-internal end by means of a partition.
Furthermore, DE 198 21 164 A1 shows in FIG. 2 a bearing arrangement of a double clutch transmission for a front transverse drive train.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a double clutch transmission with a coaxial input shaft and an output shaft, which can transmit high torques in a cost-effective and compact arrangement.